Recent years have been witness to many technological advancements. These advancements have permitted the development, manufacture, and use of many new devices that provide many new functionalities and services.
For instance, many new consumer electronic devices are available, often at economical prices, and which provide many varied functionalities. Communication devices, such as wireless devices operable in cellular, and other, radio communication systems, are exemplary of electronic devices that utilize advancements in technology to provide for voice and data communication services. A wireless device operable in a cellular, or analogous, radio communication system communicates with a communication endpoint by way of a communication network. The communication network may include a radio access network that is installed over a geographical area. When the wireless device is positioned at a location within the coverage area of the network and the wireless device is granted access to the network, a communication service can be carried out between the wireless device and the communication endpoint.
Wireless devices are typically of small dimensions and thereby readily permit the wireless devices to be hand carried. A wireless device is carried, e.g., in a shirt pocket or purse of a user when not in use and is easily retrieved when needed, such as to send or receive a call or data communication.
Additional functionalities are sometimes added to, and incorporated in, a wireless device. Such devices are sometimes referred to as multifunctional devices. Functionalities provided to wireless devices are sometimes used in conjunction with the communication capabilities of the wireless devices. Or, the functionalities are used independent of the communication functionality of the device.
Media player functionality is exemplary of functionality that is sometimes incorporated into a wireless device. Media player functionality is also regularly utilized in standalone devices, i.e., devices that do not include communication connectivity capability. Media player functionality provides for playback of media, such as audio media or multimedia. Media downloaded to, or stored at, the device is played back in human perceptible form. A streaming media application is exemplary of a media playback service that is often times utilized by media player functionality installed on a wireless, or other communication, device. Media stored at a memory element of the device may be played back without need for a communication connection with a remote location.
One type of media player is sometimes referred to as E-book reader for the reason that the media which is played back during operation of the media player comprises, in significant part, textual material, such as the text of a literary work. E-book readers are typically capable of storing and playing back, i.e., displaying, data corresponding to significant amounts of textual material. A single E-book reader, for instance, is capable of storing multiple volumes, each, e.g., a separate literary work.
A media player having E-book functionality permits a media consumer, i.e., a reader, to have access to a large number of literary works without the need to carry or maintain a library of physical books containing the substance of the literary works. When traveling, for instance, the reader need only carry the E-book reader with the data forming the literary content stored thereat. The reader need not carry all of the literary works that the reader might want to view. Additionally, when the E-book reader functionality formed of a media player embodied at a communication device, such as a wireless communication device, additional content is readily downloadable to the device.
Audio books may also be played back at a media player to provide a media consumer, i.e., a listener, with audio content formed of the text of a literary work, played back in audio form.
Audio books are advantageously utilized by media consumers to receive content when the media consumer would otherwise be unable to read the content if presented in textual form. For instance, when the media consumer is operating a motor vehicle, the media consumer is unable to direct attention to read a textual representation of a literary work, but the media consumer is able to listen to audio content. Additionally, media consumers having impaired visual acuity are able to receive the content in audio form.
Audio books and other spoken, audio content are sometimes utilized by individuals learning a new language or practicing a language other than their native language. Listening to audio content played out at a device having media player functionality provides the media consumer with audio content which can be repeatedly played back to reinforce understanding of the content.
Existing devices having media player functionality, however, generally do not take advantage of the textual content upon which audio books, and other audio content, is typically based. Improvement to the existing art would therefore be advantageous.
It is in light of this background information related to devices having media playback functionality that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.